1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle seat air-conditioner that performs air conditioning through a seat on which an occupant sits, and a vehicle temperature controller that carries out integrated control of air conditioning inside the vehicle and temperature adjustment of the seat portion.
The present application claims priority on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-255524, filed Sep. 2, 2004, Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-266642, filed Sep. 14, 2004, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-268139, filed Sep. 15, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat air-conditioner has been devised to heat or cool an occupant by providing a heat-exchange chamber on the underside of the seat covering layer that contacts the seated occupant, and controlling the conditioned air (conditioned gas) introduced into the heat-exchange chamber (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-145542).
In this vehicle seat air-conditioner, conditioned air is fed from a blower through gas passages into the heat-exchange chamber provided on the underside of the seat covering layer, so that heat exchange is performed between the conditioned air and the seat covering layer while the conditioned air circulates through the heat-exchange chamber. Since the seat covering layer in contact with the occupant is heated or cooled by the conditioned air in the heat-exchange chamber in the case of this vehicle seat air-conditioner, the occupant sitting on the seat is able to directly sense warmth or coolness.
In addition, a vehicle seat air-conditioner has also been devised that has a blower for air conditioning disposed at the bottom of a seat cushion on which an occupant sits to blow out conditioned gas through conditioned gas flow passages formed in the cushion body of the seat cushion and out of blow-out holes penetrating the seat covering material (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-8334). In this vehicle seat air-conditioner, an accommodation space for disposing the blower at the bottom of the cushion body (pad material) is provided, and a plurality of branched flow passages for connecting the blow-out portion of the blower with the blow-out holes in the seat covering material are formed in the cushion body. The conditioned gas blown out from the blow-out holes hits the occupant sitting on the seat.
However, among such conventional vehicle seat air-conditioners, in the former, since the seat covering layer in contact with the occupant is heated or cooled through the heat-exchange chamber on the underside thereof, depending on the sitting posture and body shape of the occupant, contact with the seat covering layer may be inadequate, thereby hindering sensation of warmth or coolness.
Moreover, since the latter has the configuration in which a blower is disposed at the bottom of the cushion body of a seat cushion and a plurality of flow passages connecting the blower and the blow-out holes in the seat covering material are formed in the cushion body, in order to secure sufficient flow passage area of the conditioned gas while maintaining sitting comfort, it is necessary to increase the thickness of the cushion body, thereby hindering the application to thin seats. Thin seats have been desired in recent years due to seat design and vehicle layout considerations, and so the formulation of a seat air-conditioner that can reliably perform air conditioning without sacrificing sitting comfort even in such thin seats has been desired.
Apart from that, efficient energy use within a vehicle has been investigated in recent years, with the simultaneous pursuit of lower energy consumption and sitting comfort even in the above-mentioned vehicle temperature controller being a subject of study.